


Unforgettable

by ChipsAndBach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipsAndBach/pseuds/ChipsAndBach
Summary: Lance knew that this was a bad idea, nevertheless he went along with it.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i wrote this while i was sad.

Lance knew that this was going to be a dangerous mission, one that could possibly destroy voltron. Then again, when has there been one that hasnt. They had mere hours to prepare for the fight of their lives. If there was a victory here, it could mean an end to the Galra Empire forever.

Lance knew this mission was important, so he tried to focus on things like battle strategies and training with his bayard. It was essential that nothing went wrong. Thats why Lance didnt think of Keith. 

Lance knew he should tell Keith. That Keith is the love of his life and that nothing can replace him, but he cant. Its too soon. Keith just returned from the Blade of Marmora, and has just decided that he was going to stay the black paladin.

Lance knew that training was crucial, but he couldnt help but waver a bit, thinking about what could be. Anything could happen if Lance just told him how he felt. But he couldn't.

Lance knew that he was supposed to be getting ready to depart in his lion, but the more he thought about the mission, the more dread was in his stomach. This mission is going to mean the end for either Voltron or the Galra, and Lance had a terrible feeling it wasn't going to be the Galra. 

Lance knew that he should be listening to instructions as they were flying into the battle zone, but his heart was racing a million miles a minute and there was no stopping. All he could think about was if his frien- no, his family was okay. Over these many years it felt like Voltron was his second family, that he just couldnt live without.

Lance knew that he shouldn't have flown that close to the galra cruiser. There were small fighters coming in from every direction. He was using all of his energy and still showed little to no results. There was sweat on Lance's face and a mix of rage and fear in his eyes. This was his final stand.

Lance knew that going into a private call with Keith was the last thing they needed. When he picked up, Keith was angry. "Why are you calling me now?!" He said through his teeth, obviously backed into his own little corner. "Keith, listen," Lance began, before being thrown off by a direct hit to his side. 

Lance knew this was the worst possible time to confess. "I know that this isn't the greatest way to do this but I dont think im going to make it past this battle buddy, and I have to tell you." Lance took a deep breath, seeing a small area of time that he could talk without concentrating on the fighters. Keith's face was a mixture of confusion and a small terror. 

Lance knew that he had to get this over with, because it was his last chance. Lance's breath shook as he uttered three small words that has been on his mind since Keith left. "I love you." Lance said, with a tone that knew that those could very well be his final words.

Lance knew that Keith's face was one of confusion and terror, but he couldn't see that. All Lance could see was the Ion cannon pointed straight at him, fully charged. Lance's muscles felt numb and he couldn't move out of harm's way. "Goodbye Keith." Lance said, reaching for the disconnect call button. "Wait La-" Keith said, finally coming to his senses before being cut off.

Lance knew that he could have moved out of the way if he wanted to, but he was just so tired. Tired of there being a war that never seemed to end, when he was just supposed to be a teenage boy enjoying his life. Tired of an unrequited love that he knew could never happen, because who could love a boy like him.

Lance knew that dying was the last thing he needed right now.

Nevertheless, Lance did.


End file.
